This application relates to the art of temperature sensing and, more particularly, to a thermostat assembly for sensing the temperature of a heated body. Although the invention is particularly applicable to an arrangement for sensing the temperature of a body that is directly heated, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for sensing the temperature of a body that is indirectly heated.
It is common to cycle an electric heating element on and off by using a thermostat. When the heating element supplies heat to a body, it is common to position the thermostat in a blind hole formed in the body to be heated. A separate retaining member such as a rubber or foam rubber ring has been positioned within the hole around the thermostat for holding the thermostat in the hole. It is particularly desirable to have the bottom wall of a disc cup on the thermostat in firm engagement with the bottom of the blind hole. Previous retaining arrangements have allowed the thermostat to become loose in the hole so that the bottom wall of the disc cup is no longer in firm engagement with the bottom of the blind hole. It would be desirable to have an improved arrangement for retaining the thermostat in the blind hole and minimize the possibility that the thermostat will become loose.